


Old Flames

by Fated_wings



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: vxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: It's been years since you'd made friends with the twins of Dmc, and you were still very stuck on the older twin. However it seems he's never coming back, but what's this familiar feeling with the agency's newest client? It feels like an old flame has reignited in your chest, just who is this mysterious V?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in my mind the reader's already met Dante and Vergil, having gone through everything in the games/ anime with them and bettered themselves as a witch. V is probably going to be very ooc, seeing as there's already a relationship to the reader. Yup, sorry, first Vxreader I've done, I guess you'll have to deal?

Five years had passed by in the blink of an eye, you, the girls, Dante, and Nero were still out there battling demons and kicking ass all around, but your heart still ached in its secret place. Dante knew, how could he not after all the advances on you he'd done. He'd hoped you'd finally come to your senses and give up on his annoying older twin, it had been many years since Mallet (?) island and it didn't look like the silverlet you'd inexplicably fallen in love with was ever going to make a return.

You'd heard from Morrison that a new job had turned up, so you made your way to the Devil May Cry agency, glancing at your watch and groaned as you were going to be late. That reverse summons spell to send you to where you wanted by thinking of a person didn't go quite as planned so you were running behind, literally as a chunk of your theigh was missing from the failed experiment.  
"Dante had better have accepted the mission..." you growl out to yourself as you hastily made your way up the steps and threw open the door.  
"(Y/n)?! Why are you here?!" Dante called in shock as you made your way to the couch, flopping down with a huff.  
"Morrison called me first. Sorry I'm late, had a little mishap." you stretch out your injured leg, twitching as he quickly made his way next to you and lifted your leg. "H-hey?! Dante?! What the hell?!" you growl, trying to get your leg away from him when you heard someone chuckle softly from near the front door. "Dante did you take the job you dolt?!" you kick at him as he pulled your jacket to the side, revealing the bloody wound you'd carelessly wrapped with an oily rag.  
"Yes, I took the job. But before we head out we need to get this taken care of." he smacked the wound as you went to retort, causing you to gasp in pain and lean forward, eyes shut. You opened your watery eyes, aiming to smack the silverlette in retaliation but the raven-haired mand had beat you to it with a satisfying thunk.  
"Honestly Dante, must you always be so corse?" the man sighed, kneeling in front of you and taking your leg in his very soft hand. "My apologize, My Butterfly. One such as you should never see the darker side of this world," he said softly, unwrapping your wound and cleaning it gently.  
"O-oh, it's no worries, I grew up in an occult shop, so this seems to have been my destiny." you smile slightly, trying to hide your blush as his fingers lightly ghosted your exposed flesh and punched Dante in the chin as he laughed. "Shut it you damned half breed!" you ordered.  
"Watch it, you witch!" Dante retorted, rubbing his face. "Next time you won't get to crawl into bed with me!" he huffed, earning a raised eyebrow from the dark-haired man.  
"I only do that when I have a nightmare and you know it! Why would I want to sleep with you otherwise?" you cross your arms over your chest as inhaled deeply, your eyes closed. You sighed, opening your (e/c) eyes and smiled at the man as he finished tending your wound. "I'm sorry, this is all terribly rude of me, having a customer bandage a wound. My name is (Y/n), resident witch and devil hunter. I was the first to join up with Dante." you hold your hand out to shake his as he stood.  
""I have no name; I am but two days old"" he took your hand, turning it to kiss the top and smiled softly. "I'm kidding, please, call me V."  
"A frost fan. I know of his work, but you won't catch me quoting it." you blush slightly, squeaking quietly as he pulled you to your feet.  
"Now, shall we go?" he glanced at Dante.  
"Where exactly are we going? Morrison didn't tell me much." you eyed the man's cane in his hand. 'Is he sick, or just wanting to look cool?' You think as he starts leading you to the door.  
"We're heading to Redgrave City, an old enemy is resurrecting, we need to go take him out," Dante said as he kicked the door open.  
"I'm not paying for another new door." you huff, glaring at the white-haired hunter and shook your head at the expression he was giving you. "What's that look for Dante?" you growl, being in no mood for his games.  
"So you won't hold hands with me, but you'll hold hands with him? How is that fair? he motioned to your hand still clasped firmly in the raven-haired one's hand, grinning slightly as a pink tint came across your cheeks.  
"Hmm..." V smirked slightly, pulling your hand up and kissing your knuckles.  
"I-That is-! I didn't realize!" you snap, pulling your hand from his and opening the door to Morrison's car.  
"Shotgun!" Dante called as you were about to get in, hip checking you out of the way with a yelp and caused you to stumble into the other.  
"Hey?! Jackass!" you growl, twitching as you felt an arm wrap around your waist. "S-sorry, V."  
"It is no worry, My Butterfly. Some people will never be anything more than a child."V smiled, gently pushing you into the back seat of the car.


	2. Old Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since you'd made friends with the twins of Dmc, and you were still very stuck on the older twin. However it seems he's never coming back, but what's this familiar feeling with the agency's newest client? It feels like an old flame has reignited in your chest, just who is this mysterious V?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my mind the reader's already met Dante and Vergil, having gone through everything in the games/ anime with them and bettered themselves as a witch. V is probably going to be very ooc, seeing as there's already a relationship to the reader. Yup, sorry, first Vxreader I've done, I guess you'll have to deal?

After a few hours on the road, you'd learned all about Robert Frost and several other poets thanks to V reading fro his book to you, much to Dante's annoyance, as well as his familiar Griffon, who was currently tucked into V's ink. V's love of poetry and Dante's suffering made you keep asking the raven-haired male to read to you, that and something about his voice soothed your soul, almost to the point you could easily fall asleep to it.  
""Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire." V read softly, his left arm wrapped lightly around your waist as you leaned into him, your (e/c) eyes shut as you listened to the steady beat of his heart, "But if it had to peri-"  
""Perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
ato say that for destruction ice  
is also great  
and would suffice."" you finished quietly, a small smile on your face.  
"Oh gag me." Dante snarked from the front seat, earing a jab to the back from V's cane.  
"Just because you don't like classical things does not mean others don't appreciate them," you growled shifting ever so slightly deeper into V's hold.  
"Do you even realize what you're doing, (Y/n)?" he raised an eyebrow as he stared at you through the rearview mirror, eyeing the other's hand resting very close to were your leg met your abdomen and snarled under his breath. "The only time I'm allowed to hold you is when you're scared."  
"Hmm?" you open your eyes, blushing slightly as V/s hand slid up your waist to rest below your breast and quickly st up straight. "Ahem..." you clear your throat, staring out the window. "I'm rather tired is all, long car rides are exhausting to me. And you Dante would be trying to feel me up if I ever rested against you when I didn't have a nightmare." you scoffed.  
"I hate to interrupt this riveting three-way, but it looks like we're here," Morrison interjected before the silver-haired one spoke, driving up to a large grey hive looking thing. "Time for work."  
"Hey (Y/n)?" Dante started as you piled out of the car, turning to you. "Try to keep up," he smirked.  
"Shut up you damned hunter. Did you forget I"'ve been working with Nero and Trish? I've gotten better whereas you stagnated." you snark, fast walking past the others and smiling at seeing the two ladies by the entrance. "Hello ladies, it's been a while."  
"(Y/n), you're here for the party, too?" Trish asked, glancing past you to the two males.  
"Of course. Shall we get going?" you entered the structure, choking on the scent of the warm air and covered your mouth, bile rising in your throat. "Oh gods..."  
"My butterfly, are you alright?" V asked as he put a hand to your shoulder.  
"(Y/n) babe has a highly sensitive nose. Maybe you should leave this to the big kids." Dante laughed as he pushed by you.  
"N-no way..." you shook your head trying to ignore the scent and yelped slightly as a black cloth was placed in front of your face. "Wha-?!"  
"Please, this might help, My Butterfly." V smiled slightly as he held a scarf out to you.  
"T-thanks V." you nodded taking the cloth and wrapped it over your nose. You blushed slightly as you inhaled the scent, it seemed so familiar to you but you couldn't place it.  
"This is far worse than I thought." he followed after the other three, pulling you along gently.  
"There's no crime in turning tail V." Dante turned to you two. "Those things might be a little too much for you."  
"You're right. I'll leave the rest to you." V nodded, turning to you as the others left, Griffon hovering nearby.  
"Wha, wha... what? Wh-whoa." Griffon started. "My, my, V. All the way down here and turning tail, really? Huh?"  
"One must always have an insurance policy," V stated, smiling at you. "My BUtterfly... would you join me?"  
"Sorry, V. Someone's got to keep an eye on that idiot," you smirk slightly, turning to follow the others and blinked as he grabbed your hand. "V?"  
"My Butterfly... please be careful. I hope we'll meet again soon." he kissed your knuckles before walking away.  
"Late V." you waved before taking off after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I had time for some typing before going on a date this morning, (how the hell'd I end up with a date? No one will ever know), hopefully I can type up some more tonight if I'm not dead when I get back (little sleep and a day of walking, we'll see)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my mind the reader's already met Dante and Vergil, having gone through everything in the games/ anime with them and bettered themselves as a witch. V is probably going to be very ooc, seeing as there's already a relationship to the reader. Yup, sorry, first Vxreader I've done, I guess you'll have to deal?

After battling your way to Urizen you pushed open the door with Dante, sighing at seeing the large demon in front of you.  
"Whoa." You breathe, slowing behind the white-haired one, noticing the other female hunters fallen before you, wincing at the carnage in front of you.  
"Well, well... O king of stench and filth. I'm impressed!" Dante snarked, "Those are two of the most badass women in the world, the third is behind me." he pointed behind himself at you. "And I only know one other guy who can defeat 'em..." he sighed. "Jackpot."  
'Who is this guy...?" you think, glancing around the man at front of you to stare at the large demon.  
"Dante..." Urizen spoke, sitting up slightly and reaching out to him. Apparently, you didn't exist as long as the white-haired one was in front of you.  
"(Y/n)... no matter what stay back." Dante ordered as he drew Rebellion from his back.  
"I'm not that weak." you huff as he took off, attacking the large demon. You avoided the long-range attacks with ease, watching as the two fought and yelled as Dante was smacked to the floor. "Dante?!" the door flew open as the young devil hunter rushed in staring around. A tentacle from Urizen reached for the fallen hunter causing you to rush in front as Nero shot it.  
"Well... looks like this won't be a total waste of time after all." Nero snarked, stepping forward. "Hey! Jackass! Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to steal?" he chuckled, reaching for the Red Queen on his back as you pulled out your duel scythes. "Sorry, Dante..." he breathed, slamming the sword into the ground. "I'm bagging this bitch!" he revved the handle.  
"Let's do it, Nero!" you nod, summoning your own familiar, Hoot, a large black barn owl, and raced forward, attacking with the younger hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was short


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since you'd made friends with the twins of Dmc, and you were still very stuck on the older twin. However it seems he's never coming back, but what's this familiar feeling with the agency's newest client? It feels like an old flame has reignited in your chest, just who is this mysterious V?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my mind the reader's already met Dante and Vergil, having gone through everything in the games/ anime with them and bettered themselves as a witch. V is probably going to be very ooc, seeing as there's already a relationship to the reader. Yup, sorry, first Vxreader I've done, I guess you'll have to deal?

You yelled out in pain as you crashed into the door frame, slumping down as V raced over to you and held your bleeding side.  
"T-there's no way..." you cough out, opening your tear-strewn eyes and grimaced as he wrapped an arm around your waist.  
"This is it, this is the end!" Griffon cried as he flapped around, watching as the dark haired one pulled you to your feet, causing you to gasp. "It's all over!" he continued as Nero rolled to the ground, Urizen aiming to kill him when a bullet smacked him in the face. Your eyes went wide as you quickly glanced at where the bullet came from, a smile breaking across your face.  
"Round two." Dante snarled, glaring at the demon.  
"D-Dante..." you sigh, watching as he went devil trigger, charging at the demon and attacking with Rebellion.  
"V, get them out of here! This is a bad move!" he ordered as Nero struggled to stand, pushing against the demon as V grabbed the young hunter and dragged him back.  
"I can still fight!" Nero shouted, trying to pull away as V yanked at him.  
"Nero go! You're just dead weight!" Dante snarked, his resolve faltering slightly.  
"Back off!" the other shouted as rubble started falling, blocking your path to the elder as you joined the dark-haired one in trying to pull the young one away.  
"Come on!" V snapped, eyeing your blood dripping to the floor as you held in a wince.  
"Let go!" he yanked away, clawing at the rock before V jerked him away, you follow along with a hand on your wound, pinning the young male to a wall with his cane as you panted.  
"Stop hitting yourself," V said quietly, "And think of ways to get stronger and help. If Dante loses... you are all that can defeat Urizen."  
"Is that what you call him?" Nero breathed, his body tense as he stopped fighting.  
"Yes, Urizen, the demon king..." the raven-haired one nodded, turning to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "That's the name of the demon that took your arm."  
"Fine." Nero huffed, eyeing you as you faltered slightly. "(Y/n)?"  
"She's hurt. Rather badly." the dark-haired one said.  
"S-sorry, guys... being human sucks..." you smirk slightly, wincing as Nero pulled you onto his shoulder.  
"V, how do we get out?" he turned to the other, watching as he snapped, hair turning snow white as a large golem rose from the floor and smirked slightly. "(Y/n)... just hang in there, okay?"  
"Y-yeah... let's go..." you nod as V got on the back of his summon, holding his hand to you and pulled you up next to him.  
"Nightmare," V ordered, the golem rushing through the wall and into open air, plummeting towards the earth below. The man next to you smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around your waist at the panicked look on your face and pulled you to his chest. "It'll be okay, My Butterfly."  
"S-sorry... heights and I don't do well..." you smiled slightly as you curled into his hold, sighing a breath of relief as you landed, Nightmare melting into bubbling ink and stood up straight. You winced, falling into the arms of the other as your vision blurred. "S-shit..."  
"My Butterfly?!" he gasped as you blacked out into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since you'd made friends with the twins of Dmc, and you were still very stuck on the older twin. However it seems he's never coming back, but what's this familiar feeling with the agency's newest client? It feels like an old flame has reignited in your chest, just who is this mysterious V?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my mind the reader's already met Dante and Vergil, having gone through everything in the games/ anime with them and bettered themselves as a witch. V is probably going to be very ooc, seeing as there's already a relationship to the reader. Yup, sorry, first Vxreader I've done, I guess you'll have to deal?

You groan as you come to, your injured side throbbing as you tried to turn from your uninjured side to your back and twitched as you realized you were resting on someone's lap, the car moving you along the road.  
"My Butterfly...?" you heard V ask softly, his hand gently brushing your bangs from your face and leaned over you as your (e/c) eyes slowly opened. "Good morning, My Butterfly. How are you feeling?" he smiled softly as you blushed, your eyes slowly adjusting.  
"Like hell... I passed out, huh...?" you sigh, shutting your eyes as he stroked your cheek with the back of his hand, humming slightly at his touch.  
"Yes, you did. Do not fret, you are human, after all. You took a lot of damage, more than I would have liked..." he said quietly, brushing his thumb over your lower lip.  
"Trust me... I'm not happy about being injured..." you push yourself to sit up against his wishes, panting from the pain as you gripped your side and turned to him.  
"Glad to see you're alive, (Y/n)," Morrison commented from the front seat.  
"Whoo..." you huff, leaning against the dark-haired one. "Okay... so... what's the plan?"  
"We're meeting back at Redgrave in a month," V said, wrapping an arm around your waist.  
"A month?" you question.  
"That's when the world will end," Morrison said.  
"A month, huh?" you sigh, glancing out the window. "It'll be tough... but I can do it..." you nod at your thoughts, coming to a conclusion on how to gather more power for yourself.  
"What can you do?" V leand to your ear, his breath on your ear, causing you to shiver slightly.  
"I can get more powerful." you stare at him with determined eyes. "Morrison, let me out here," you order.  
"My Butterfly, I must ask that you rest for a while.  
"Sorry V, but there's no time." you smile sadly as the car came to a stop. "I'll call if anything comes up."  
"I can't in good conscience allow you to go." his grip on your waist tightened, pulling you closer. "Nero will be able to defeat Urizen without you pushing yourself."  
"V..." you growl slightly.  
"You are but human, (Y/n). You should not push yourself beyond what you're capable of." he tried to hold on when you pulled from his grip, slipping out of the car and leaned to him.  
"I might be human, but that makes my will stronger than any demon. See you in a month." you snap, slamming the door in his face to his protests and quickly vanished from his view.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since you'd made friends with the twins of Dmc, and you were still very stuck on the older twin. However it seems he's never coming back, but what's this familiar feeling with the agency's newest client? It feels like an old flame has reignited in your chest, just who is this mysterious V?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, got it all done tonight. I think I'll go get a snack and start writing more chapters, or read. Not sure which yet

It had been five days since you'd slammed the car door in the Raveonettes face, you'd managed to track down the item you wanted and even obtained it, but at a cost.  
You were left weak and utterly defenseless, so you did the only sensible thing, called Morrison to come pick you up from the edge of Redgrave.  
You opened your weary eyes as you heard footsteps approach, smirking up at your friend as he put his hands on his hips and shook his head down at you.  
"Honestly (Y/n), you do this so close to city limits?" Morrison questioned, groaning as you struggled to your feet and noticed the dirt and blood caking you. "You managed all this," he waved at you, "filth in five days?"  
"Three, actually... I slept most of yesterday." you laugh dryly, dusting your knees off as you felt a whoosh of air in front of you, glancing up and stumbling back as the demon bird flapped to hover in front of you. "D-damn it bird! Back off!" you shout, waving at him until you tripped over some rubble and fell with a wince onto your back. "Augh... damn it..." you curse sitting up slowly as you rub your stinging back and opened your watery eyes. Your face paled slightly at seeing the ravenoette before you, huffing and staring to the side. "Control your summons better."  
"He did so on my order," V stated as he leaned down to you, grabbing your wrist and yanking you to your feet. You stumbled into his chest, blushing slightly as he wrapped his arms around you and rested against him. You sighed slightly before trying to push yourself away, huffing as he refused to let go.  
"V! Let go already!" you snapped, yelping as his summon Shadow moved beneth the two of you and effortlessly glided you to Morrison's waiting car.  
"I told you not to push yourself. It's just luck Griffon spotted Morrison pull up. " he huffed, shoving you into the back of the car.  
"I was fine on my own! I got the job done, didn't I?" you huff sliding across the seat to let him in. "Morrison... did you get the hotel room as I asked?" you say softly as the door slammed shut V starring intently at you.  
"I did. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. I even got you new clothes, which is apparently a good thing." Morrison commented as he glanced at you through the rearview mirror.  
"Oh shut up, this isn't that bad and you know it." you roll your eyes twitching as the raven-haired one straddled your lap, blushing and trying to push him off. "V! Get off!" You growl, fighting with his hands as they easily ripped your torn jacket open and narrowed his eyes at the dried blood on your stomach.  
"What happened?" V ordered, taking your face in his hand.  
"Taming got a little rough is all. I'm fine, just tired, a few days rest and I'll go get another." you huff as you turn from him, yelping as he jerked you back to glare into your eyes.  
"Your limits have gotten better since the last time we met, but you're pushing yourself too hard. You aren't leaving my sight until we go back as a team." he breathed, twitching slightly as the car hit a bump in the road and collapsed into you.  
"You know nothing of my limits, we only met a week ago, V. I'm a powerful witch." you blush slightly as he leans against your shoulder, trying to push him away but the last of your strength left you. 'Damn it!" you cursed at yourself.  
"You can't even throw me off. You may be a witch but your body is still human." he nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck, sighing as the car came to a stop and sat back, staring down at you.  
"My body, my limits. Don't interfere." you glared, sighing quietly as he moved off you and followed him out the door. Your knees gave out, sending you crashing into his back with a small yelp and blinked as he stiffened. "Sorry, V..." you push away from him, collapsing back into Morrison.  
"First thing you're doing is getting a shower, you reek." Morrison shook his head as he dragged you up the stairs to the room, shoving you into the bathroom and threw a bag into your arms. "Clean up, will ya?"  
"You're worse than I remember..." you huff, opening the bag and rifling through. "Oh, new jacket..." you smile slightly, going to pull it out when you lost feeling in your hands dropping the bag and collapsing to your knees. "Shit!" you curse under your breath, crawling forward to close the door when a familiar cane blocked the door, yanking it back open and out of your hand.  
"Little wanderer... did we have an accident?" V stared down at you, half smirking as you tried to scoot back and picked up the fallen bag with his cane. "I suppose I could help you..." he started as he pulled the items from the bag setting them on the counter and shut the door with his foot.  
"What would it cost me?" you snarl, raising an eyebrow at him and squeeked as he leaned down into your face. "V!" you huff.  
"You stop trying to do whatever it is you're doing." he grabbed you under the arms, helping you sit on the closed toilet and started pulling your tattered clothes from your charred skin.  
"If that's the cost I'll do this on y own, as I always do." you slapped one of his hands away, staring to the side with a blush on your face.  
"I thought Dante-?" he started before you scoffed.  
"As if. He's not the twin I was interested in. Too much of a floozy if you ask me, and besides, I prefer the intellectual type." you glance at him, smirking at the shocked expression on his face.  
"You... liked the elder...?" he asked softly, gently pulling your hair out of its holders and slowly combed through it with trembling fingers.  
"Despite him being a giant dick most of the time... I enjoyed his company when I met him... I thought he enjoyed mine as well but... I guess not..." you sigh, leaning to the shower and turning it on. "I can get the rest myself, V, don't need you seeing me in less than my undies."  
"Has Dante seen you in such a state?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Heavens no, if I'm ever in this shape I ask one of the girls for help." you chortle, pushing yourself to stand and turned to him. "Consider yourself lucky."  
"Lucky?" he tilted his head, eyeing your body with a soft blush.  
"Yes. Lucky." you nod. "No guy's ever seen me this underdressed before. Now, " you put a hand to his chest, "get out." you trying to push him away, yelping as he pulled you to him. "V!"  
"Morrison has provided you with fresh underwear as well, so I don't mind ruining these." his usual smile turned into a smirk as he saw the red spread from your cheeks down your neck and across your shoulders. "Do not fret, or did you forget that," he tapped the amulet given to you many years ago by the twins, it's magic swirling to protect you, "Will keep me from doing anything too harmful to you."  
"As if I need it to deal with you?" you huff, staring to the side as he started stripping in front of you. "Out, V. Now." you huff, turning from him.  
"I think not, My Butterfly. I wish for a shower as well, so I'll be killing two birds with one stone, as it were." he chuckled as he caught you staring out of the corner of your eye. Your blush worsened at the rumble from his chest, resigning yourself to your fate you stumbled into the sower, smacking into the wall and wincing. "My Butterfly... why did you not wait?"  
"Shut up..." you huff, tilting your head back in the stream of hot water and sighed. "Hey, hand me my shampoo, yeah?" you glance at him, motioning to the counter.  
"As you wish." he picked up the bottle, moving into the shower as you turned to him and leaned down to you. "Did I see a tattoo on your skin?" he held the bottle out of your reach.  
"Just shut up." you snatched the bottle from him, applying the contents to your hair and tossed the bottle back to him. "Here, was up." you snapped as you started lathering your hair, twitching as he started massaging your scalp and faltered in your work. "V-V..."  
"Shh... just enjoy it," he smirked as his plan was working, your strength slowly failing you as you leaned back into him and shut your eyes.  
"This means nothing..." you huff, groaning slightly at how good your scalp felt.  
"Of course not..." he chuckled, carefully moving your long two-toned hair up and stared at the pink flesh of your back 'Two tattoos... she had one summon... did she get a second?' he thought as he scrubbed at your hair, noticing all the little scrapes and bruises down your body and shook his head.  
"Hey V...?" you start quietly, your body shaking slightly as you started rubbing soap on your shoulders. He hummed, reaching the bottom of your hair. "Do you think... the elk demon is real... not a myth?"  
"I... "Pinus ponderosa  
Elk sedge legend  
Of vanilla bark  
In the sunlight  
Your friend the ceanothus...  
Oh deep beds of needles  
Elves and deer still slumber  
Rocks as their witness"  
..." he spoke softly, leaning to your ear as he gently wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to rest against his chest. "It is rare and hard to find... why do you ask?" he murmured in your ear.  
"I... I've seen it..." you whisper, gripping his arms as you shuddered, your breath hitching as his grip on your frame tightened and squeaked as he turned you to look at him. "V?!"  
"You have seen the Elk Steed?" he questioned as he gripped your shoulders, the water hitting your scratches as it mixed with soap, causing you to wince slightly.  
"A... a few times..." you nod, staring up into his green eyes.  
"(Y/n)... you cannot be thinking..." he leaned down to your face the normal calm gone as he stared worriedly at you.  
"But his power..." you start before he covered your mouth with his hand.  
"Is that what this is about?" sliding his hands to your shoulders and stared deep in your eyes.  
"Kind of... I've been slowly getting stronger... but..." you shake your head slightly, staring to the side and sighing. "I"m only human... I have to work twice as hard as who I work with... I just... want to feel like I"m actually helping..." you turned to him, glancing up at him and half smiled. "Ya know?"  
"(Y/n)..." he sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Why would you feel like you don't help?"  
"Hm... why indeed? Had to have been Vergil..." you move to rinse out your hair, jerking as his hands gripped your shoulders ever so lightly.  
"You have summons..." he breathed in your ear.  
"Y-yeah... Hoot... and now... after yesterday... Salone..." you smirk slightly at your own cleverness at outsmarting the elusive fox demon.  
"So that's what you're up to..." he pushed your hair over your shoulders, leaning down to explore your flesh and prodded at the white tattoos across your pale skin. "Salone seems... rather powerful..." his fingers traced over the lines along your lower back, sending a shudder down your spine to his delighted chuckles.  
"I would hope so... took me long enough to make the contract, too..." you huff, stepping out of his reach as he went to trace Hoot's line across your shoulders.  
"(Y/n)?" he blinked, sighing as you stepped out and wrapped a towel around yourself.  
"I'm going to change and crash, I have three weeks to find one more summon." you nod to yourself, drying your skin.  
"So... that was your game plan all along." he smiled at watching the water droplets on your body, letting out a soft hum as he saw the thread bear towel.  
"Yes, yes... that was my game plan." you nod, turning to him and glaring. "I'm going to change, don't you dare look," you order, pointing a finger in his face. "If you do I'll tell Dante and Nero!"  
"Both of them?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"You'd be so lucky it was just the two." you waited until he turned his back to you, stripping your wet clothes from your body as you turned from him and shuddered. You quickly pulled your new clothes on, sighing as your shirt slipped on and glanced up into a mirror, blushing crimson as you noticed his eyes staring at you.  
"Such lovely lines, My Butterfly. Perhaps one day I'll see it without obstructions." he chuckled, turning off the water as you huffed and went to leave the room when you tripped over your own feet, causing him to leap from the shower and to your side. "(Y/n)?"  
"I'm fine... just... tired..." you sigh as he helped you up, leaning you against him. "Morrison!" you called, shutting your eyes and twitched as he ran a hand down your side.  
"Of course, (Y/n)..." Morrison sighed as he stepped in, kneeling in front of you as you passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

You were falling again, the world around you a blur as you passed over rooftop after rooftop, the wind slicing against your uncovered flesh enough to dull the aching throb in your side and the ringing in your ears.  
Another leap from the large Grip Reaper sent you hurtling ever closer to that large imposing tower, one you knew too well, whose secrets and horrors you held locked in your heart. Your racing, thumping, franting heart. You didn't want to reach the tower, you didn't want to watch the love of your life lose everything again.  
One more stride and you'd be at the bottom of the tower, your mind racing as you tried to wake yourself from this unending nightmare, tears dripping down your cheeks and gasped as a pair of hands yanked you back into darkness.  
You jerked against the hold on your body, gasping as you were torn from the memory and glanced around as you tried to regain your bearings.  
"(Y/n)?" V asked tentatively, leaning you back among the pillows and watched with a worried eye as you wiped at your face.  
"Ye-yeah, V?" you take a shuddering breath, slowly looking up into his face.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah Toots, you doin' okay? You were all shakin' in your sleep!" Griffon added, causing you to look at him as he perched on the bedpost behind you.  
"Fine... I'm fine... just reliving a memory..." you sigh, rubbing at your cheek. "Sorry if I worried you... I don't especially like the dreams I get when I pass out..." you smile at him reassuringly.  
"A past lover, perhaps?" V mused to himself, staring to the side as the large bird floofed himself out.  
"Hm... something like that..." you smile bitterly at the thought.  
"Oh no, V. Looks like you have some competition!" Griffon cackled, flaring his wings slightly.  
"Quiet bird, you don't know anything about me." you huffed, elbowing the headboard he rested on and shook him vigorously.  
"Whoa hey hey! It was just a joke! Chill girlee!" he squacked, trying to regain his composure.  
"While he may have been joking, you did say something rather... intriguing." V glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, book in hand and nose buried in the pages.  
"I did?" you blink, tilting your head slightly.  
"Do you have a past lover?" he asked slowly.  
"It never made it that far... I only knew him for a few months... but... everything felt so right... so perfect..." you sigh, leaning back and staring out the open window. "I only managed to ever get one kiss..." you chuckle softly, shaking your head slightly. "He's been gone for so long, but... I still wait for him... Dante-" you start before he looked up at you.  
"Dante has tried to take that role?" he questioned.  
"Many times... I think it's just his way of trying to get me to move on... to find someone in the here and now." you smile up at him sadly. "I'd like to try... but..."  
"But...?" he repeated, tilting his head.  
"Even if I find someone... I feel I'll still be in love with that man..." you laugh softly, laying back down.  
"Still tired, My Butterfly?"  
"Yeah, what happened?" Griffon crooned. "Time for a little nappy nap?"  
"Did you forget I just got a new summon? I have no energy." you huff, twitching as V pulled the blankets up around your shoulders and glanced up at him.  
"You need your sleep..." V smiled softly, brushing your hair from your face.  
"Awe... tucking her in... how adorable..." Griffon cooed.  
"Hoot, give this bird some company," you ordered, the large barn owl forming from you to zoom after the other fowl, chasing him out of the room as you chuckled and shut your eyes. "Cocky bastard..." you mumbled, turning onto your side to face away from V and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sullen morning light filtered through the open curtains, drawing you from a dreamless sleep as you shifted to attempt to avoid waking up, effectively burying yourself deeper int othe stronghold around your fame. YOu twitched as the arms around your back tighten, slowly opening your (e/c) eyes to come face to face with a tattooed chest and covered your mouth to stifle a gasp caught in your throat.  
'When did V decide it was okay to share a bed with me?" you think, your eyes drawn to the way the ink moved with his breathing and wondered if yours did the same. You'd never really looked at your tattoo of Hoot due to him being on your back and you'd yet to examine yourself to find Salone, you'd have to do that when you found the chance. Right now however your stomach was reaching critical mass, you needed to eat, and soon, but you were content to stay where you were, heaving a quiet sigh and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, eyes shut. After a few moments of listening to his quiet breathing coincide with yourse, you felt the creeping sensation of being stared at, slowly opening your eyes and huffed at the man holding you, jade eyes smirking. "V... am I going to have to give you rules like I did Dante?" you say quietly, putting your hand to his chest and glared up at him.  
"I wouldn't do anything to harm you, My Butterfly." V breathed as he ran a hand across your back, rubbing circles between your shoulder blades. "I found myself drawn to sleep in the early hours of the morn, and, no offense to Morrison, I did not find his bed suitable to sleep on."  
"So why not go get your own room?" you huff, shuddering as the a/c unit kicked on and squeaked as he wrapped the blankets closer to your form.  
"There are no vacancies."  
"That's a lie... no one wants to be this close to Redgrave..." you snap, shutting your eyes and curled further into his warmth, nearly missing the small gasp from the man. "Whatever.... you're warm, so I'll let it slide... this once..." you say softly, feeling the presence get closer to the deserted city nearby and sighed. 'Damn... it's close..." you think.  
"Still so tired, eye, My Butterfly?" he chuckled softly, tucking your head under his chin. "Just rest..."  
"Mm..." you mumble slightly. After a half hour, you felt him fall asleep, opening your eyes to confirm and slowly tried to pry yourself away from the tall man.  
"Leavin' after a one night stand, ey, Toots?" Griffon asked quietly as you sta up, causing you to twitch and glance up at him in shock. "And here I thought you would never make your move."  
"Will you please be quiet? I don't want him to wake up!" you hiss, getting to your feet and noticing your jacket on the back of the door.  
"He's out like a light, don't worry." he chuckled, his bright eyes following your moves as you pulled the jacket on.  
"Do me a favor?" you glanced up at him.  
"Depends. What do I get out of it?" He tilted his head.  
"Your beak not to be broken," you smirked as he squawked in indignation. "Just tell him I'll see you all at the meetup. I've got one more summon to gather, and he's close. Now's my chance to get him."  
"YOu've barely recovered from this one, is another really wise?" Morrison cut off the bird, sitting up to stare at you.  
"It's necessary. I"ll call if I need help." you opened the door, casting one last glance at the still sleeping man and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

It was four days until the meetup, you were beyond tired as you'd finally claimed the summon and found a payphone, leaning against the wall as you dailed a number, your vision blurring as you hit buttons. It still ran, maybe you managed to call Nico as you intended?  
"Yes?" you heard a silky male voice answer, causing a curse to escape your lips. Just your luck, you ended up getting V on the line, the one person you wanted to avoid.  
"I was trying to get Nico..." you sigh, sensing the man's distress at your words and cut him off before he could speak. "But... you might be what's best for me..." you chuckle softly, smiling as you heard his breath hitch. "I'm near La Palaza in Redgrave, think you could-?" you start before he stops you.  
"I'll be there. Find a safe place to hide," he ordered, drawing a breathy laugh from you.  
"Bring food if you find any, I'm starving." you quip, hanging up the phone to hobble towards the hotel, twitching as you collapsed on the dirty ground and groaned. "Buck... you are... definitely powerful..." you sigh, summoning Salone to help push you into the hotel lobby and collapsed on a chaise sofa. "Hoot, go see if you can lead them here, yeah?" you ordered as the owl took form, shooting off. It wasn't long until you heard two large birds fighting, smirking slightly as you turned to the silver fox. "Go on, I'll be fine, there's nothing here." you nod as the beast takes off, laying down and shutting your eyes. You groaned as you felt your sternum burn, knowing this must be were Buck has taken residence and turned your back to the door.  
An Empusa crawled its way inside the building, reaching to attack you as you turned over, going to slice it with one of your scythes and sighed as a cane pushed through its head.  
"Hey, V." you smirk slightly, putting your weapon away as you tried to sit up, wincing and putting a hand to your chest.  
"You really need to stop this, (Y/n)," V growled slightly, taking you by the elbow and yanked you to your feet, dragging you towards the stairs.  
"This was the last time, I promise..." you lean into him, your feet dragging as he pushed open a door, the four summons rushing in to inspect the room and sighed as they signaled it was safe. He dropped you on the bed, pulling the doors closed as you kicked off your boots and crawled up to the pillows. "Thank you... V..." you breathe, petting the shadow cat as it sat in front of you.  
"Are you telling the truth? This is the last summon you were after?" he moved to sit behind you, leaning his cane against the bedside table before turning to you and pulling your jacket from you. "Your jacket survived this time."  
"I took it off beforehand this time... think there's water in the shower? I could use a good soak of the legs..." you groan as you try to stretch out your legs, squeaking as he pulled your knee highs down and watched his eyes narrow at seeing the bruised flesh. "This summon didn't make me bleed externally... but it did bruise me like crazy..." you sigh.  
"So I see."  
"V... I... I need to sleep..." you say softly as your eyes shut, twitching as he pulled the blankets around your shivering form.  
"Shadow... stay with her," V ordered as you fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

You snuggled into the warmth in front of you, the fur tickling your nose and causing you to wake up. You sit up, rubbing your nose as it itched, glancing around at the candlelit room and blinked at being left alone with the large cat.  
"Shadow? Where's everyone else?" you ask, stretching out your sore muscles and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You jumped as you heard the door open, ducking behind the large cat and sighed as the lanky man entered with the three other summons, each carrying a bucket of something that sloshed with their movements.  
"My Butterfly, you're awake?" V blinked in shock, setting his bucket down and stepped over to you as the others took their buckets into the bathroom.  
"Shadow's fur woke me." you rubbed your head, smiling at the panther as it huffed at you. "Awe Shadow, don't worry, I love you. Your fur up my nose, not so much."  
"I had hoped to have gotten everything ready before you woke..." he sighed, sitting next to you and pushing your long two-toned hair over your shoulders.  
"What were you doing, V?" you tilt your head as you look at him, watching as he turned his back to you.  
"I may have... examined... you as you slept..." he admitted, a blush rising in your cheeks as you relized just how cold you were. "Just enough to see your wounds... Salone took your dirty clothes to a laundry mat and somehow got them clean. Very smart fox you have." he petted the silver creature as it walked by, a bunch of dried lavender in his mouth. "Very smart. HOw'd you even-?" he questioned.  
"It wasn't easy... none of my summons where. Hoogt was twice as bad, weren't you, you smarmy bastard," you called at the owl as it flew to land on the bedpost.  
"Your newest summon... it's..." he started.  
"Burning my flesh? Yeah... I know... it'll be a few days before it stops... just enough time for me to heal before our trip into the city..." you lay back among the pillows as your chest burned, pulling blankets up to your shoulders and blushed slightly at the look he was giving you. "What's that look for?!" you huff, your heart pounding against your ribcage, a feeling you hadn't had since Virgel had kept you by his side at Temen-ni-gru.  
"I was just thinking of how beautiful your tattoos lay on your skin." he grinned, pushing you onto your side to trail his fingertips over the lacey veins of tattoos on your back.  
"They... they are...?" you ask quietly, staring at the black cat in front of you and smiled as it bonked heads with yours.  
"Very much so." his fingers brushed against the small of your back, causing you to jump and your breath to hitch. "Watch the hands!"  
"Oh? Is it painful?" he leaned over you, noticing the pink tint to your cheeks and smiled down at you. "I take it not painful. Let's see if I remember something..." he whispered to himself as you turned onto your back, tilting your head slightly.  
"V?" you blink, shuddering at the mischievous look on his face and started to sit up when his hands attacked your sides, tickling you with fever as your shrieks of laughter rang out. "V-V-V stop it!" you giggled, grabbing at his hands in an attempt to stop his assault and curled into yourself.  
"So you are very ticklish. How amusing." he grinned, grabbing your hands and pinning them at your sides. "How curious. Does Dante know?"  
"No way in hell! If he did do you think I'd still hang around with him?!" you squeak out, glancing up at him as you panted to regain your breath.  
"Hm..." his smirk slid into a gentle smile, his eyes holding adoration for you.  
"V...?" you blink up at him, a blush on your cheeks as he leaned closer to you, his pouty lips parting as you felt his breath on your lips.  
"Hey V!" Griffon called from the bathroom, causing a curse to be muttered under V's breath as he turned away, leaving your heart aching as he moved away and licked your lips. "How do we heat the water?!"  
"I... hadn't thought about that..." V admitted, walking to the tub and blinking as the fox dipped his tail into the water. "Salone?" he watched, not hearing you get up, trailing blankets with you as you stepped up behind him and jumped as you chuckled softly. "(Y/n)?"  
"Salone is a firefox. He'll heat the water," you say softly, leaning against him as your body grew tired.  
"How interesting... since you are still recovering I suggest you take the bath and go back to sleep."  
"You really went out of your way to gather water for a bath..." you shake your head slightly.  
"Yeah, he made us work to the bone!" Griffon huffed, flapping to hover in front o fyour face.  
"Well I"m thankful to you all." you leaned forward, kissing the tip of his beak.  
"Y-yeah, don't forget it!" he puffed, flying back into ink.  
"Well that was easy..." you turned your eyes to the other human. "Are you just going to stand there, or let me enjoy the bath?"  
"Oh... Oh! Right, sorry..." he blushed, backing away. "Shadow will stay with you in case you need anything..." he shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

V Point of View  
I sighed as I glanced at the ornate clock left on the mantle, noting an hour had passed and closed my book, setting it on the bedside table as I stood, heading to the bathroom door.  
"Oh, oh, bad idea Shakespeare! Don't interrupt a lady taking a bath!" Griffon cawed as he rested on the bed, his golden eyes open wide.  
"I am simply worried she may have fallen asleep and slipped under the water." I huffed as my hand rested on the doorknob, a pang in my heart as I was lying.   
I'd wanted to see her naked body under mine when I was still whole, to watch her write and chest heave at what I would do to her. And now, as the humanity had taken over me, my wanting of her body grew, it took all my will to have not run up and kissed her when she entered the agency, what felt like ages ago.  
"Uh-huh, sure, that's what it is. Don't forget, we're connected, so I know when you're lying," he smirked, wiggling what would have been his eyebrows. "You've wanted to bone her since Temen-ni-gru, and when Mundus -?!" he started before I cut him off with a glare. "It's true and you know it."  
"While that may be... I wish to treat her with the same kindness and devotion she gave me when we first met, and the love she still harbors for me now..." I said softly, opening the door quietly, glancing in to see how things were going. Her back was to me, long two-toned hair trailing patterns over the tiled floor, the water in the tub covering the bare minimum as her chest rose and fell, clearly asleep. "Oh (Y/n)..." I chuckled softly, noticing Salone curled around the tub, Hoot on the counter, staring at me as I stepped in.  
"You are him, are you not?" Salone asked in a melodic voice, taking me by surprise.  
"I-I beg your pardon?" I choked, frozen in the doorway.  
"The one she loves. I can see it clearly, whereas she cannot."  
"She has no idea who I truly am, then?" I ask cautiously, kneeling down.  
"Not at all. She finds you... interesting... and overprotective." she stood, grabbing a towel and tossing it over the sleeping females body. "She was on her own for many years before finding Dante and the DMC crew. If she needs help she will ask for it, and give help-"  
"When we need it most. Yes, I do remember that trait of hers." I smiled slightly, moving to pick her up and wrap the towel around her body.  
"Don't coddle her, or she'll resent you for it." the fox heated up the room, the water evaporating from the sleeping woman before she and Hoot returned to white ink, leaving me with the woman.  
"Griffon, the sheets," I ordered as I walked into the bedroom, glaring as the bird didn't move and kicked the bed. "Now, Griffon."  
"Okay, okay, jeez." Griffon huffed, grabbing the sheets and pulling them back. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do with an unconscious babe." he cackled before returning to my body.  
"Honestly..." I shook my head, laying the woman down and pulling the sheets up around her. "You are troublesome..." I smiled down at her, brushing her bangs from her face before heading to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a day of hanging with someone I never thought I'd hang with again I got some fun insperation


	12. Chapter 12

You twitch as you come to, something ghosting over the skin of your back, cold shivers down your spine as you blinked at the haziness in your mind.  
""With drowsy head and folded wing"," V's voice spoke softly above you, tender fingers tracing along your shoulder blades, ""Among the green leaves as they shake  
Far down within some shadowy lake"," the fingertips danced down your spine, causing you to stiffen as they swirled along the white pattern of your tattoo, ""To me a painted"..." he paused as you glanced over your shoulder at him, a coy smirk playing on his lips. "Sparrow. Well, you're awake now, are you? It's been a good ten hours since your bath. I had begun to think you liked the dream world better than my presence."  
"Not exactly... but my body definitely needed to recover..." you groan out as you stretched, laying flat on your stomach and gasped slightly as your bones popped. "Sorry to leave you alone like that..."  
"It's alright, My Butterfly. I was most entertained." he chuckled, causing you to sit up a bit and raise an eyebrow.  
"How could you be entertained? There are no new books to read, no T.V., no music." You tilt your head, your body shivering. "Why is it so cold?"  
"Well, My Butterfly, to answer you, your tattoos are very distracting..." his hand traveled up your spine, his lips turning up into a smirk the higher his hand moved, your face turning red as you realized there was nothing stopping the traveling, laying flat down.  
"V where are my clothes?!" you nearly shout, buring your face in the pillows.  
"On the table next to you. You looked so comfy, and science says sleeping naked is healthy for a person..." he reached down, pulling the sheets from your hips up to your shoulders, rubbing at your cheek.  
"So what, you've just been staring at my tattoos the whole time?!" you huff, squeaking slightly as he pulled the pillow from your head and glared up at him. "What the hell?!"  
"My Butterfly... why are you being so shy? I have seen nothing buy your back. It wasn't until I reached this poem I started looking at your tattoos, as it seemed to fit. And even then I only started reading an hour ago, being asleep for several hours myself." he reached over you, grabbing your clothes and placing them in front of you. "Here, I shall turn my back.  
"Oh gee, what a gentleman." You huff, pulling the sheets around you as you sat up, your cheeks tainted pink.  
"I could be Dante and watch if that would help." he leaned to your face, chucking as you shoved his face back. "Is that a no?"  
"What do you think?" you snap, holding the sheets tighter to yourself.  
"If you want... if you get some clothes on... I will help you see your tattoos." he smiled softly, putting a hand to your cheek and leaned his forehead to yours.  
"I... um... yeah, sure... I haven't really seen my back so... let's do it." you smile shyly, staring to the side as he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip.  
"Very well. Meet me in the bathroom." he stood, smirking down at you before he turned and left.


	13. Chapter 13

So this isn't actually a chapter, and I can't exactly figure out how to add photos on here so I'll just put the link to my deviant page that has the image of the three summons used by you in this story.   
https://www.deviantart.com/fated-wings/art/Summons-796820372?ga_submit_new=10%3A1557272113  
I hope that worked? Idk, I'm done for the night


	14. Chapter 14

You pulled your pants up, buttoning them as you sighed and turned to the bathroom.  
'Well... now or never... bra and pants, not a bad look...I guess..." you think as you nod, heading for the room and stepping in. "V?"  
"Here, My Butterfly." V responded, leaning next to the door, causing you to jump and turn to him.  
"Don't do that!" you huff, turning and smacking him on the shoulder.  
"Sorry, My Butterfly. The light was better here to read by," he closed his book, putting it away as he smiled softly at you.  
"If the light was better here then how can I see the tattoos?" you blink, tilting your head slightly.  
"Care to let Salone loose?" he tilted his head, putting a hand to your lower back. "I have the candles set up, I just need a bit of... firepower."  
"Mm..." you nod slightly, calling the silver fox, the creature lighting all the candles before returning to your body. "T-there..."  
"Come along, My Butterfly." he took your elbow gently, leading you further into the room and set you in front of the mirror. "I shall hold this mirror, you position it so you can see your markings." he held up a broken mirror shard, angling it in front of you and shuddered as your fingers brushed against his to set the glass. He sucked in a breath as your (e/c) eyes went wide in awe at the curing and flowing white lines across your back.  
"It... it looks like spider webbing..." you breathe, glancing up into his eyes with excitement in yours.  
"They are very well placed, My Butterfly..." he smiled softly, putting the mirror down before turning you to the mirror and putting his hands on your shoulders. "It seems your newest has taken up a large part of your chest." he pulled your hair back over your shoulders, the flickering light causing the lines across your chest to glow, his hands trailing softly across your shoulders and down to your waist.  
"Yeah... Buck's kind of... Big. Like... stupid big..." you turn to him, smiling sheepishly. "The Elk Steed would be big, wouldn't he?" y0ou smirk as you see the amazement in his green eyes, twitching slightly as he put a hand to your face. "V-V?"  
"You keep surprising me, My Butterfly." he breathed softly as he tilted your head up, a sparkle in his eye as his other hand wrapped around your waist, pulling your body flush against his and ran a thumb over your lower lip. "If only I realized..." he sighed quietly, regret in his eyes as he turned from you, pulling his hands from your body and stared out the door.  
"V? What are you talking about?" you shake your head as you tried to calm your beating heart.  
"It's nothing, Butterfly. Get some more rest, I shall go find some food." he quickly left the room as you went to move forward, Shadow blocking you in the doorway with your shirt in her mouth as he exited the hotel room. "What the hell was that...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect a regular update of my works, work, and my hobbies take a lot of my time, but I'll try to keep things kind of consistent (that's a lie, but I really will try)


End file.
